The Plan
by Soon to be world renown Gracie
Summary: After having died, Sheppard has to figure out why before he can help Zelenka and Beckett, and the rest of Atlantis, with the Genii. Plenty of whumping! Lovely twist at the end!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis although I have begged and pleaded. I'm just a poor college student not using her time wisely. I do own the plot :evil laugh:. I know, I know, with so many in the works, I should pay attention to My Bright Blue Eyes or something, but this just wouldn't let me go. Not a one shot, but I think you'll enjoy it!

* * *

John couldn't feel the shocks to his chest as he watched Beckett work on him. Work on him. It was a creepy thing to see your friend work on you. Beckett sighed and sadly placed the paddles back on the crash cart, "Time of death, 0402." He snapped his gloves off somewhat angrily as he turned quickly away from the wailing heart monitors and left the med.-bay. Sheppard followed, wanting to know what Beckett was going to do next.

Carson walked out of the door and stopped next to Elizabeth and Rodney. McKay was stooped over, head buried in his hands, left foot tapping nervously. Weir, on the other hand, was almost ramrod straight, still as death, her hand on Rodney's shoulder. Beckett kneeled before them, murmuring. Weir's head dropped but Rodney shot to his feet angrily, "First Zelenka, now Sheppard? Do we have a damned epidemic? Damn voodoo."

"Rodney!"

McKay stopped at Elizabeth's tone and he saw Beckett's down cast eyes. "I'm sorry, Carson." Carson nodded and left without a word.

"Rodney?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know if Zelenka had any of that Rot-Gut left? I could use a drink."

Sheppard sat in Rodney's vacated spot and watched them walk down the hall and away from him. He felt a presence next to him and turned to look. "Grodin…" he breathed.

"Colonel. Fine morning, don't you agree?"

"I'm dead."

"No, I'm dead. You're still alive."

"But I just saw…"

"Forget what you saw. What do you remember?"

"I remember Beckett shocking me."

"Did he?" They were suddenly in the infirmary watching Beckett slide him into the morgue freezer, the drawer bearing his name.

"Hey, Grodin?"

"Yeah?"

"If I can see you, why can't I see Zelenka?"

"He's not dead, either."

"McKay said he was."

"Mmhmm," Grodin raised an eyebrow and looked at Sheppard as if he didn't understand the problem. At Sheppard's look of lost confusion, he continued, "Colonel, he's not dead. Neither are you."

"Beckett just put me in a freezer!"

"Yes, he did." Sheppard looked exasperated and Grodin sighed, "Look, you trust Beckett, right?"

"…Yeah."

"And you trust Zelenka?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Then trust the plan."

"God, Peter, I swear, you're more cryptic dead than alive!"

Grodin smiled, "I choose to take that as a compliment. Look, sir, I can't help you until you remember. So…remember…" he was gone, leaving a very confused Sheppard in the middle of the infirmary watching the medical team clean up. He decided to go see what Beckett was up to.

It was a notorious fact that the good doctor holed himself up after a death and wouldn't see anyone for a good two hours—unless there was an emergency. He went through the doorway and only as he sat in one of Beckett's chairs did he realize the office door had been closed.

"Two in one day… Zelenka, you'd better be right with this," Carson reached under his desk and fumbled around for a second, Sheppard looking at him in confusion, and brought out a glass and a flask of whisky.

"Doc… I think I could use one of those."

There was a knock at the door and Beckett, after hurriedly tossing back the shot, hid the bottle back in its spot. He cleared his throat, "Come in."

It was Weir and McKay, holding glasses and a bottle of liquor Sheppard recognized as Zelenka's bootleg. Zelenka. It still confused him. If he was dead it made sense that he could interact with Grodin…. He supposed. But Zelenka was dead, too. Wasn't he? It just—

Sheppard moved quickly out of the way of Rodney sitting down in the chair. Weir, after Rodney poured everyone drinks, raised her glass. "To John and Radek."

The men lifted their glasses as well and murmured, "John and Radek."

After a sip or two in silence Weir leaned forward, "Carson, what happened? I mean… we all saw Zelenka die, but John was here."

Beckett nodded, "Aye. Whatever this is, it works fast. Radek was dead when he stopped seizing."

"Seizing?" Sheppard whispered.

"Sheppard held on a bit longer—long enough for us to get a crash cart but… I couldn't save him. It was the same before that. Fever, dizziness, incoherence, chest pain, difficulty breathing, fainting, seizure, death. All very quick. It was the span of twenty minutes or so for Radek, half an hour tops for the major."

"Colonel," Sheppard whispered, then paused. Since when had his voice have an echo?

He noticed Beckett pause, glass poised halfway to his mouth. "I knew that," Carson said, quietly chastising himself.

"Of course you knew that, everybody knew that! Everybody called him 'Major' anyway!"

Beckett sat his glass down, "Rodney, I-"

"No! I don't care. I… I'm going to Radek's lab. See if I can't find some way to keep the Genii out."

"Yes, Rodney. What's their ETA?" Weir asked softly.

"More time if I didn't have to answer these stupid questions," he snapped, then paused, "Not long. A few hours at most. This could not have come at a worse time." He left.

"Genii?" Something tickled at the back of his brain….

* * *

_"Zelenka! I want that ZedPM up before the fall of Atlantis!" Sheppard sighed and looked down at the 'Gate, ignoring the two bickering scientists._

_"I know!" The Czech's fingers furiously typed on the laptop as he checked the data in the computer against the files in the Ancient system it was hooked up to in the control room. The typing stopped abruptly for a second and McKay turned to the Czech. He didn't look right. Was he shivering?_

_"Radek?"_

_"I am working!" He snapped, turning away from his console to turn to another one, stumbling on the way, catching himself on the edge of the counter._

_"Zelenka, how long have you been sick?"_

_This brought Sheppard's attention back to them._

_"I don't know…few minutes, not feel so good."_

_"I think you should sit down. Maybe you're working yourself too hard."_

_"Am… am…." He fell into murmured Czech and doubled over the waist high surface. Sheppard went over to him and spoke quietly with him. _

_"I'll get Beckett," McKay toggled his radio. "Beckett, I need you in the 'Gate room, immediately."_

_Beckett sounded somewhat exasperated, "Aye? What have ye done now, Rodney?"_

_"Not me, Bones, Zelenka." A gasping Czech grabbed his attention. He looked over to find said scientist groaning in pain and clutching his chest. _

_"Radek? Come on, Radek, stay with me,"Sheppard laid a hand on Zelenka's shoulder. _

_"Beckett? It doesn't look good," Rodney sounded shocked_

_"Symptoms?" The Scotsman barked at his men to gather supplies as he took control of the situation._

_"Um…" Knowing it would be important, Sheppard laid a hand on his friend's forehead. "Fever, dizziness…he's speaking Czech… seems like chest pain and his breathing's hitching…" Radek's legs suddenly fell out form under him and he fell into the American colonel. "Uff, loss of consciousness." He laid him gently on the deck._

_"I'm here, lads. It's ok." Beckett leaned over the Eastern European man and checked some vitals. "His breathing is shallow and irregular, heart beat…"_

_Radek went into convulsions and Carson worked quickly, turning him on his side and moving dangerous things away from him. He suddenly stopped._

_Beckett leaned down and took his pulse. "Oh God. He's dead."_

* * *

Bwahahahahaaa! Read and review and I might just update!


	2. Chapter 2 see the creative names?

Once again: I don't own SG:A. I was completely surprised by the reviews I got in my email this morning! It made me giggle with happiness. Then blush because I giggled. Anyway, onward ho!

* * *

"So," Grodin started, sitting beside Sheppard in Carson's vacated office. "You remembered about Zelenka. That's good."

"How is that good? I just saw my friend die a painful death."

Grodin shook his head, "I told you, Colonel, he's not dead. He's just...waiting..."

"For what?" Sheppard asked exasperated. He groaned when Grodin shook his head. "Well, if you can't tell me that, what can you tell me?"

"You need to remember before Zelenka died. What happened?"

Sheppard thought hard, his face scrunching slightly with the effort. "We were preparing for the Genii."

"Why?" Grodin prompted.

"They sent us a message."

"Yes. What did it say?"

"That they were coming. For me."

"Mmhmm. Then what?"

"It was a few hours later when I was told to come to the infirmary. I thought it was weird that i was the only one called."

"And then what?"

Sheppard concentrated harder but then sighed, "I don't remember. It's just blank."

He could see the slight disappointment on Grodin's face, but the Englishman said nothing except, "You remember. Just try," and then he left Sheppard alone in the Scotsman's office.

"Nurse! I need a defibrillator!" he heard Beckett yell from the main part of the infirmary.

"Defibrillator?" a nurse asked in confusion.

"Yes! Hurry! He's going into cardiac arrest!"

"But...wait..."

He could hear the annoyance in Beckett's voice, "will ye jus' do asI say!"

Sheppard narrowed his eyes, "Wait a second. I remember that..."

* * *

_"Will ye jus' do asI say?" _

_Sheppard arrived at Beckett's door only to find he didn't want to go in with him yelling like this. _

_"No!" Oh, Lord. Who would argue with Carson when he was like this? "Please, doctor, trust me. This will work."_

_Wait, he knew that voice. He opened the door silently._

_"Radek, this is not a good idea. Do you know all that could go wrong?"_

_"Is nothing compared to what we would lose if they got the major."_

_"Colonel," he said automatically, drawing their attention to him._

_"Sorry," Zelenka said softly. _

_Sheppard shrugged, "What's going on?"_

_Beckett turned angry again after having deflated when Sheppard walked in. "This daftie here has the brilliant idea of killin' himself to save ye!"_

_"Hey!" Zelenka said defensively, "I plan on killing him, too"_

_"What?" Sheppard asked in shock._

_"Ooch, it's nae permanent but there's no telling wha' sorta damage this could do."_

_"You know," Sheppard smiled, "Your accent gets thicker when you're angry."_

_Beckett turned, slightly red, "Is this really the time? And yer nae worried, lad?"_

_Sheppard shrugged, "Well, I am slightly worried about the whole 'dying' thing. But you said it wasn't permanent."_

_"Oh, my kingdom for a man who doesn't do something like this on Atlantis."_

_"Kavanagh."_

_"I take it back. Alright, Zelenka. I'll do it. It'll hurt. I have no idea of the side effects. Have you spoken to Weir?"_

_"No! We can't! The Genii have been know to torture. We can't tell anybody. You will have to do this to someone else. During the attack. To make the Genii believe our story."_

* * *

Review replies:

Emma: Really:squeals in delight: Thanks for your review!

Kelsey: I'm updating! Please don't die! No pun, eh:waggles eyebrows: We'll see... Thanks for your review!

MacCartney: Yay:reels in: Thanks for your review!

angelbaby10105: Thanks!

Suicune1000: Ok ok ok I'm updating! Yes! Another one hooked! Thanks for your review!

Flah7: Thanks! I love your stories:gushes: You are. My. Biggest. Fan. (I don't own That Thing You Do, either)

Drufan: Don't hurt me! I'm updating! Thanks for your review!

Thanks everyone! -Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You make me smile!

Disclaimer: Me no owney.

* * *

"Colonel," Grodin's soft voice brought him back to the present.

He turned to find the scientist sitting on Beckett's desk. "He'll kill you if he finds out you sat on his desk."

"I'm dead. Besides, he does it all the time."

"He doesn't let me."

"That's because... you know, it's not really important. Time is of the essence, Colonel. The Genii are getting closer."

"Yeah, well...Would if I could," he replied defensively to Grodin's unvoiced statement.

"You seem to be doing alright so far. You remembered Zelenka's plan–albeit only part of it. You just need to remember the rest."

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you... HOW IS KILLING THE TWO OF US A GOOD PLAN? I can't believe he came up with this! And Beckett agreed! My God, I'm surrounded by idiots!"

"You sound a bit like Dr. McKay. And, actually, it's a brilliant plan. If you'd remember it, it'd make much more sense."

"Thank you, Peter. You're a great help."

Grodin nodded with a slight smile, then turned serious, "You have to remember quickly. The Genii are almost here."

"You said that already!" John was getting understandably frustrated. "And...it's cold..." he said, trailing off in thought.

Peter's brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm in the freezer and I can feel it. Because it's cold."

"...Yes..."

* * *

_"It's cold."_

_"Yes. Thank you, Colonel Obvious."_

_Sheppard paused in his inspection of the morgue to turn to the shorter scientist, "You know, Zelenka, I don't really like you when you're nervous. You get all...cranky."_

_"Gentlemen," Beckett gently reprimanded, "Could we please focus? Yes, colonel, it's cold. It has o be. The major risk with this plan is cardiac arrest. Hypothermia helps with that. These are actually colder than the other drawers."_

_"Won't that hamper-?"_

_"No. Now, with the drug your body functions will be zilch."_

_"That's a scientific term, of course."_

_"Colonel."_

_"Sorry."_

_"Anyway. Lads...I think you're both completely stupid. I just want to put that out there. But... one of you has to go first."_

_"I will," Sheppard immediately volunteered._

_"No," Zelenka cut in, "It will be too suspicious. If Koyla finds out you went first..."_

_"Agreed," Beckett finalized. He explained when Sheppard looked at him as if he were crazy, "If we're going to do something this stupid, we should go about it the smart way."_

_"I should do it in public. Suspicious if in infirmary."_

_"Ok. Colonel, you have to be there. Make it seem as if you caught it. Security monitors and all."_

_"What about in here," Sheppard asked, looking around."_

_Zelenka looked at him as if he were crazy, "In morgue? Who would be sneaking around in here?"_

_"The drug will take 45 minutes to an hour to work. I will give Colonel Sheppard his in half an hour," Beckett said, bringing a syringe out of his pocket, pausing a moment. "Radek, lad. I honestly don't know what this is going to do to you. The planet where I got it... they said 'near-death' but... I just..."_

_Zelenka patted him on the shoulder, "Let's get going."_

* * *

Replies for Ch. 1:

Dr. Dredd: Aw. How sweet! No net? I like that!

Puddles1311: You can't wait to understand, huh? I hope you like it!

Emrysl: Thanks:blushes: I do have the characters down? Good! I was worried!

Chapter 2:

Puddles1311: Don't you feel lucky? You get two replies! Just wait :evil laugh:

drufan: Oh you shall see...you shall see... :evil cackle: (can't have two evil laughs in a row!)

Cat: I'm updating as quickly as I can! STOP YELLING AT ME:sobs and sits in corner, sucking thumb and whimpering:

Harper's Pixie: Have you figured it out yet?

Emma: Ancient device? I can tell you right now: maybe. And are you comparing me to a writer on the show? Yay!

Please keep reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

The story is almost done and, sadly, I'm not going to be able to update this until Saturday night or Sunday morning. Sorry. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and a big thanks to Emma who has made me realize some of my plot mistakes before I even write them down!

* * *

"We did it. I can't believe we did it," Sheppard sounded awed.

"You remember, finally?" Grodin asked, boredly sitting in Beckett's chair with his feet on the desk.

"Yeah, all of it. It was pretty good. But the drug only words for a few hours, that's why we had to move fast!" Sheppard smiled, happy to finally understand what the hell was going on.

Grodin gave a slight grin and rose, joining him, "I wouldn't celebrate just yet."

"Wait...Dr. Z?" John asked, concerned.

Grodin shook his head, "No. They're here." They were suddenly in the control room, Koyla standing in front of a kneeling Weir and McKay.

"I want Major Sheppard."

"Well, you can't have him," McKay informed him.

Koyla squatted down to his level, "Your loyalty to your friend is commendable. But I will kill you to get to him."

McKay laughed hollowly, "You don't understand. He's dead. That's why you can't have him."

"I do not believe you, Dr. McKay."

"It's true," Elizabeth sounded defeated, "He's in the morgue. In the infirmary."

Koyla turned to one of his henchmen, "Stay with them. Make sure they don't move. I have to pay a visit to Dr. Beckett."

Sheppard turned to Grodin, "Can we follow him?"

Grodin grinned, "Why follow?"

They appeared in the infirmary just as Beckett was shooing the last nurse out the door. He sighed, knowing the Genii's commander was coming.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"I think it's time to go back."

Grodin smiled, "Good luck, Colonel."

"Good-bye, Peter." Sheppard disappeared, leaving Grodin to watch as Koyla entered, angry.

"Doctor Beckett. How nice to see you again. What did you do to Major Sheppard?"

"Well, the last thing I did to him was a through examination of his dead body to try and find out why he died," Carson snapped, wanting to attack the man but being held in place by Koyla's smug look.

"Right. I want to see his body."

Beckett gave him a once-over before nodding and leading the way over to the morgue, talking the whole time, "We don't know what happened. One minute he was flirting with a nurse, the next he was groaning, the next on the ground, the next dead." He slung open a drawer, pulling Sheppard out, "There? Are you happy? Perhaps you'd like to see Zelenka, too? That's who he caught it from."

"Dr. Zelenka is dead, too?" Koyla asked, looking up from the maroon-scrubs-clad colonel.

Beckett sighed and opened a drawer almost directly across the room from Sheppard. Koyla nodded from his place next to the American's body, "He still has his glasses on."

"He didn't look right without them. It was distracting the nurses."

"I trust you don't mind if I check to see if they're actually dead?"

Beckett shrugged and began making his way over to the leader, "I don't see why not. I have some equipment right-." He saw Koyla pull out a dagger. "Hey!" He rushed over, grabbing Koyla's arm before he could puncture any unnecessary holes into his friend, "What the hell are you doing?"

"So he's not dead!" Koyla cried triumphantly.

"No, ye crazy bugger! He's dead! But we don't treat our dead like this!"

"Why Dr. Beckett," Koyla almost clucked like a disapproving mother, "You look a bit shaky."

* * *

Bwahahahaaa! Review replies:

Emma: You have given me such great ideas! At first I was going to have the Wraith, but if I did that, The Plan wouldn't work or make much sense. Then I was going to have Koyla throw the good Dr. Beckett against a wall or something and then you said that whole 'human' thing and I thought 'oh...that's much better!' Thanks!

Harper's Pixie:grins: I love doing that to people! I'm sure you already have it figured out!

Pike2: I'm updating!

Drufan: I like your analogy! I, sadly, remember that episode...

Puddles1311: How much sugar have you had? You're defiantly the most energetic reviewer! Yes, you get a prize! A free...BOX OF AIR:crowd gasps: and... my everlasting gratitude?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love you guys! I am kinda disappointed that no one figured out why Beckett was shaky. Pike2 got close, though, and you might have figured it out. No one's telling me what they think in their reviews!

* * *

Carson could feel it coming on. He knew immediately it was going to hurt like hell, but he also knew that it would be worth it. Not only would he get a few days off, he would save a life in the process. It was almost like a sacrificial bunt to get the RBI. He was tense. When was the pain coming? When would the guys shoot into action? When had he started to think in baseball analogies?

He could feel a fist squeezing his heart and he saw a confused Koyla standing next to Sheppard. He had to get him away from there. "Oh, bloody hell!" He cried out, falling to his knees. "That bastard major must've spread it to me when I was doing that damn examination!" He gasped for air as his lungs struggled. He resisted shouting dramatically in a Shakespearian fashion 'damn my accursed love for this job and my devotion to it' finding it may make Koyla VERY suspicious and that, with the nausea creeping up, he didn't want to open his mouth. He saw, with satisfaction, Koyla back quickly away from both Sheppard and himself.

As everything went black he saw Zelenka start to move.

* * *

He was cold. His face was cold, his glasses were cold, and he was even holding something cold. He had the vague thought that perhaps he had passed out in the snow holding a bottle of vodka, but then he realized the bottle was oddly shaped. And it had a trigger.

It was all dark and he resisted the urge to randomly shoot off the vodka.

Perhaps if he opened his eyes…

Everything came back in a flash and he sat up quickly, adjusted his ice cold glasses, and took aim. Dr. Beckett was lying on the floor, an angry Koyla standing over him, realizing he had been duped when the dead Czech suddenly came back to life. Giving the Scot a swift kick to the ribs, he smiled sinisterly when he heard a loud crack.

He turned to the Czech who murmured a quick prayer in his native tongue. He took a shot and managed to hit the man in the shoulder.

Koyla growled and made his way over to Zelenka, the scientist struggling to rise and stand on jello-y legs. He got off two quick shots, on narrowly missing the man's head, the other nabbing his ear, before the Human leader was directly in front of him.

The Czech raised the gun slowly, taking careful aim at his head. Koyla laughed and batted the gun away and watched it slide across the floor. Zelenka, angry that his assassination attempt had been so easily thwarted, took a hard swing. Unfortunately, he was still quite weak. Koyla easily deflected the feeble punch and held the scientist up against the wall, putting pressure on his wrist.

"I want Major Sheppard. Tell me how to wake him up! I want my face to be the last thing he sees before he dies!" Zelenka said nothing and Koyla twisted his wrist until it snapped, causing the Czech to cry out in pain. Still he said nothing. "Tell me how to wake Major Sheppard!"

"It's Colonel," a cold voice said from behind him.

Koyla spun, allowing Radek to fall to the floor, crawling to Beckett, holding his wrist in obvious pain. Sheppard fired three rounds at the commander, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Zelenka was gently—and with one hand—turning Beckett onto his back and taking the Scot's radio.

Koyla growled but kept coming and Sheppard cursed his numb appendages for affecting his aim. He vaguely heard Zelenka calling for backup to his right. The Genii commander kept advancing, raising his dagger.

There was a single crack as he slashed down.

* * *

Yay! Review replies!

Harper's Pixie: Is this enought Carson hurt? I didn't want too much because you said you didn't. Did I make you happy?

Drufan: You like cliffies? Hope you enjoy this one!

Flah7: Here you go! Thanks!

BrokenSkye: Ok, you pointed out the great flaw in my master plan. It shall be addressed next chapter!

Emma: I always look forward to your reviews! They are the highlight of my sad life. Thank you so much! And may your ego swell to the size of... something large!

Puddles1311::laughs: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

Pike2: Oh, you shall see...you shall see...

Cat: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Have you figured out the puzzle? It should be pretty obvious now.

Angelbaby10105: I'm updating!

Highonscifi: Yes, Koyla is mighty creepy. I like the quotes around dead, by the way!


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter! Hope you enjoy! This is dedicated to my faithful reviewers, the ones who have reviewed each and every chapter thus far! Emma, drufan, and Puddles1311! This one's for you guys:hugs all around:

* * *

"You could have let us in on your plan," Teyla reprimanded from beside Colonel Sheppard's bed.

"Yes, but, as Zelenka explained it earlier, we were worried that they would torture you if they thought you were lying. And, as we all know, McKay is a terrible liar, especially when there's pain involved."

McKay spoke up from a few beds away where he was sitting next to his second in command, "He did? I don't remember that."

"That's because of the drugs," Elizabeth said from her spot in the middle of the activity, "He wasn't making much sense. He kept randomly switching to Czech and then mumbled English. He said something about Peter Grodin."

Sheppard perked up, "Peter? He saw Peter, too?"

McKay shot a worried glance at Weir, "Colonel, you don't have an excuse, you're not doped up at the moment."

"No, I-." He stopped, knowing they wouldn't understand him. "What happened?"

"Oh," A worried look flittered across McKay's face for a second, "Well, as you know, as soon as the Genii found out Koyla was gone for good and two of our people just returned from the grave, they quickly left. Zelenka's drugged for his arm and something about complications of the drug."

"He went into cardiac arrest, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know/"

"Lucky guess," Sheppard shrugged.

"Well, he did save your life so I suppose he deserves a few days in vicodin land."

"He shot me in the head!"

"It was just a glancing blow. We found him passed out on the floor next to Beckett, much too cold."

"Huh?"

"All that time in the freezer mixed with the stopped heart did wonderous things to his system. He has severe hypothermia. Beckett has a few cracked ribs but not much else. You had a concussion from that bullet, but other than that, you're fine."

"Fine? I got shot in the head!"

"You're not even on pain killers for that!"

"I have a question," Teyla spoke up, "If you took the drug half an hour after Dr. Zelenka, why did you wake up only a few minutes after him?"

"I can answer that," A groggy Scottish voice murmured.

"Dr. Beckett? You are supposed to be asleep."

"How can anybody sleep with you people talking? It's like sleeping in a megaphone." He sighed and tried to sit up, grimacing. "Ooh. That hurt. Anyway, Colonel, it's simple. You're heart rate is much faster than Radek's because you are more fit."

"You woke up to tell us that?"

"Well, with the way you all were talking I didn't want to find out what sort of medical jargon you wold mix up. Now everyone leave! We all need our rest."

"But, we need to sign Dr. Zelenka's cast according to Earth tradition, yes?" Teyla asked.

"Oh, yeah, I brought a marker," McKay fumbled around in his pocket a moment before triumphantly producing a black permanent marker.

"Write something good," Beckett said, yawning, "He's still asleep so he can't stop you and he has to live with it for about six weeks." He laid back down and closed his eyes.

Ronon grinned, "That man has a wicked streak. Draw genitals."

"That's disgusting!" Rodney exclaimed. "Let's write math problems that are figured wrong."

John laughed, "That's evil."

Elizabeth grinned, "Spell his name wrong! Or mention Russia!"

"Ooh, that's cold." John grinned laying his head down gently, "You know, he's going to wish he was in that cast more than six weeks."

"Why?" Rodney asked, distractedly looking up from his complicated and wrong physics problem.

"Because as soon as that cast's off he's going through shooting lessons again."

The others laughed and signed Radek's cast, leaving in a group to eat and celebrate the fact their friends were alive and semi-well.

Sheppard sighed and shifted his aching head on the pillow, "Hey, Doc?"

"Mmm?" Beckett mumbled, half asleep.

"Did you see Peter, too?"

He awoke fully at this, "Yes, I did. Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering how we saw him. I mean, plenty of others have died since we've been here. Why couldn't we see them?"

Carson opened his eyes and heaved himself painfully up, "Aye, lad, I asked him about that. He said something about ascension. He said he wasn't supposed to interfere but he knew we needed help." Beckett smiled, gave a small laugh, "He even said 'did you really think you could see dead people? No one can see dead people except that annoying kid in that movie'. Does that answer your question, son?"

"Yeah... not really."

"I'm afraid I can't help you then."

Sheppard sighed as Beckett gingerly laid down, "Thanks anyway, Doc."

And he laid down and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Review Replies!

Harper's Pixie: Ok, ok! Slow down, Crazy. I hope you like it!

Drufan: Wait no more, my friend! You're right, he probably wouldn't hit anything, but let's just pretend Sheppard had given him a few lessons–you know, for off-world emergencies!

Kelsey: Glad you enjoyed!

Flah7: Your ability for words awes me :smirks:.

Emma: Your review was awesome! It made me giggle! Thank you so much!

Puddles1311: Thanks! Your review made my smile wide and I think I scared someone. You're right, he does seem to live through everything, doesn't he?


End file.
